


Senseless

by veryterriblewritings



Series: Original work [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Literally nothing, absolute garbage, i honestly don't know, maybe something to do with grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Summary: Devoid of sense? Have no sense? Lose a sense?
Series: Original work [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733884





	Senseless

What can I say about being senseless?

Where can I begin to say about being senseless?

If by being senseless, you mean being stupid and ignorant, then maybe I could be the expert on the matter. Because I’ve been stupid before and I’ve definitely been ignorant in the past. This is in no way admitting that I’m smart and, as the youths say, “woke” now but I believe with time and, of course if you’re willing to listen and learn, you could be less stupid and less ignorant. But of course, you can’t possibly be “woke” about everything. There’s only so much you can do to stay informed and knowledgeable.

But what sense are we talking about? Sense of shame? Sense of humour? Or do we straight up take it to the most surface and literal way possible, talking about the five senses? And how some people are unlucky that they might not have all of the five senses awaken in their life? That’s a tad bit insensitive to talk about. Not an area that I would want to touch.

So, senseless. A word that basically means that you are without sense and yet there are too many instances and contexts that could use such a word. Beat senseless, kiss senseless, cry senseless, worry senseless, lay senseless and the list goes on. And mind you, I was just listing verbs that can be described with the word senseless. If we were to pluck, say, nouns that could use the word senseless, that list would be endless. Throw adjectives into the mixture and you will find yourself abusing the word as you describe half the thing that lives or breathes on this Earth.

In the end, because the word ‘senseless’ can definitely be thrown anywhere within and embedded into sentences that you construct with the English lexicons, it’s unnaturally hard to even begin to write about it. There’s too many angles and yet not enough focus. You can approach it from anywhere but then it’s difficult to get to the core and make a solid essay about it. In the very end, all you can do is let out whatever it is that runs through your head the first you heard the word and be done with it.


End file.
